This is a substitute application for application filed with Ser. No. 07/972,764 on the date of Nov. 5, 1992 now abandoned.
The instant invention relates generally to dynamo devices and more specifically it relates to a light producing ornament.
Numerous dynamo devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to produce direct current by converting mechanical energy into electrical energy with electromagnetic induction. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.